Murray Anderson
The real flesh and blood identity of Ghost/Seraphim. Murray - Biographical Information Name: '''Murray Anderson '''Code Name (If you want to use the term loosely): 'Seraphim' Former Code Name: '''Ghost '''Age: Very Old/Deceased (It's complicated. See section on the character's Earth 12357 history) Sex: Male Nationality: European (Earth 1235) Murray - Physical Description Height: 5'7" Weight: 153 pounds Eye Color: dull blue Hair Color/Style: gray and balding Scars: *huge surgical scar on the back of his skull *intubation scar on his throat ' Better Description:' *An elderly man who has been in a coma for the last eight decades Casual Outfit: hospital gown and life-support machine Murray - Abilities and Weaknesses Mutant Ability: astral projection Weaknesses: he's a guy in a coma. He can't get much weaker Non-Mutant Abilities: One can infer that he has/had great endurance, stamina, and longevity Murray - Psychological Description Personality: Assumed to be kind and caring History (Part 1 - The 'Living' Years): Murray’s life was simple back in the roaring 20’s. He and his parents went to see a movie, but unfortunately Murray’s mother ended up being stabbed and his father ended up being shot when a police officer mistook him for the mugger. Murray himself lapsed into a coma from the shock of seeing his parents killed right in front of him. Five years later, Murray was still in a coma and had become a ward of the state after his family money had run out. He was moved to the coma ward for charity cases. A memorial trust fund was established to help pay for his care. But for the next seven decades, that coma ward is where Murray stated …in body. But yet at the same time, he was also... Ghost - Biographical Information Assumed Name: Ghost Age: Acts like and appears to be about 6 Sex: Male Nationality: European Ghost - Physical Description Height: 4' 7" Weight: N/A Eye Color: blue Hair Color/Style: brown disheveled hair Outfit: Old fashion hospital gown Better Description: Looks like a normal boy who is staying in a hospital straight out of the thirties save for the fact that he is semi-translucent and quasi-intangible. Ghost - Abilities and Weaknesses Mutant Powers (accessible): *Astral form *'Teleportation' - Essentially Ghost can disappear in one place and reappear in another. But it is not so much true teleportating as it is simply him wanting to appear somewhere else instead Mutant Powers (developing): *'Death Heralding' - Ghost is able to tell when someone he cares about or someone they care about is about to die in a horrible manner Mutant Powers (Latent): *'Appearance changing' - just like he can choose where he wants to appear he can choose what he wants to appear as, unfortunately Ghost did not realize he could do this. Description of astral form: *Whereas Shadowcat would go through something, Ghost goes around, it's sort of like Senator Kelly in x men 1. *if something like a bullet or a fist were to 'hit' him, he would flow around it. Limitations to his Powers/Key difference between Ghost and Shadowcat: *Despite being intangible, Ghost is still seemingly affected by gravity nor can he alter the state of his perpetual intangibility so cannot airwalking *He can not go through a solid obstacle (could go between/through bars or something) *He can not short-circuiting electronics (since he can not pass through them) *His form is malleable not 'fluid-like' so he can not flow through a single tiny hole to get somewhere *His astral form is not a weapon (he could not suffocate them by surrounding their head or anything like that) Weaknesses: *he never becomes solid *the simple presence of mind readers near him causes him a great deal of pain *his developing 'death heralding' ability is somewhat involuntary. And worse it is accompanied by an often overwhelming compulsion to go to the location where it is happening, resulting in him suffering severe psychological trauma. But the long term effects of that trauma are minimal though (see psychological information) *Ghost does not yet realize that he is able to appear anywhere in the world given enough focus and instead stays near his physical body in New York City. Non-Mutant abilities: *Reads lips Ghost - Psychological Description Personality: *naive *a coward *easy-going *interested only in having fun * has severe memory retention difficulties ** No only can Ghost not recall when he was Murray Anderson, he is unaware of how long he has been in his present 'Ghost' state ** His forgetfulness has actually been a benefit as it has made him unaffected long-term by the psychological trauma caused by his death heralding ability as well as preventing him from ever beginning to contemplate why he is why he is, such as why it is that he can not recall his real nane History (Part 2 - BEFORE The Great Enlightenment): For over seven decades Ghost wandered the tri-state area. Due to people mistaking him for a spirit and calling him a ghost he took it as his name. He had very few memories of his true self. Ghost befriended Kitty when she was suffering a toxin overdose and was unable to become tangible and had run off to let her body be scattered to the far reaches of the cosmos Ghost ended up saving a lot of the residents from being killed by a barrage of bullets by distracting the police and seeming to pose a greater threat to the cops’ safety than the residents. Kitty introduced Ghost to Jodie, who he took an immediate liking to. When Kitty returned to college, Ghost continued to come to the institute to see Jodie. During a period when Alpha was trying to show that he is capable of being a nice guy, Jodie asked him to make it so that Ghost went back to living a normal life. Alpha was unable to tamper with Murray to that extent or perhaps choose not to, but he did return Murray's/Ghost's ability to remember not only his real past but all the things he has seen and done while he was Ghost. Sadly this also included all the deaths he had witnessed. But now with memory problem 'fixed', he was left to deal with it and 'process' it like any other person. Alpha also kept Murray Anderson from dying thus keeping his astral form 'alive'. Ghost 'went away' for a while and when he returned he no longer looked the same nor referred to himself as 'Ghost'. Rather he gave his new identity the name... Seraphim - Biographical Information Self-Given Name: Seraphim Formerly went by: Ghost Age: '''These days he chooses to model his body on a photo he recalls once seeing of his father when his father was in his early twenties. So I suppose you could say he is in his early twenties '''Sex: Male Nationality: European Seraphim - Physical Description Height: 5' 9" Weight: N/A (If he were solid about 185 lbs) Eye Color: dazzling blue Hair Color/Style: a very dapper hair cut Piercings: None Outfit: usually appears to be wearing a white tuxedo or a flowing robe Seraphim - Abilities and Weaknesses Seraphim has the same mutant abilities/non-mutant abilities/and weaknesses as he had when he called himself Ghost. Save for the fact that now that he realizes who and more important what he is, his latent ability to appear as whatever he wants has fully manifested itself and he is now about to, with great force, project himself further away from his physical body. Though doing so is easier if it is to a location close to either Jodie or Kitty. Seraphim - Psychological Description Personality: *What Seraphim refers to as the great enlightenment brought with it the ability to remember all that he has experienced and that in turn has brought his wisdom and courage. It also brought all the trauma that he had witnessed and the flooding of those images and memories was the cause of his prolonged absence though...where he went has never been discussed or revealed. *He does not yet fully understand WHY he appears whenever Kitty, Jodie, the x men in general, or a large group of mutant are in immediate danger. But he has accepted that this is simply a factor of who and what he is. Nonetheless witnessing so much death has given him a somewhat twisted view of the world and made him depressed. He does not long for his own death but he wishes that he was not forced to bare witness to the deaths of others. History (Part 3 - AFTER The Great Enlightenment): After the great Englightening and re-christening himself as 'Seraphim' (a title/name he is fully aware of the meaning of) Seraphim has been wandering the world, but mostly the tri-state area, doing a lot of deep thinking about the world and what place he has in it. He often appears before his own physical body where he finds he is best able to think and reason due to the short distance his physical brain has to cast his astral form out into the world. History (Part 4 - Earth 12357 History): Seraphim was 'brought over' along with a lot of the x men's associates when Alpha relocated the X Men to Earth 12357 to exploit a loop-hole in his wager with Omega. Seraphim was one of the first to 'arrive' in Earth 12357 only he quickly found that he had no 'physical' body that 'grounded' him to a singular location. While this gave him a much greater freedom of movement, it also raises quite a number of existential questions in his mind: particular what he was at that point. The great enlightenment granted to him by Alpha at the behest of Jodie had allowed him to accept his existence as the astral projection of a comatose man, but...from what he has been able to gather the Murray Anderson of Earth 12357 was the one who was fatally shot outside of a movie theater and his parents went on to have another child, resulting in Seraphim having living heirs, for all the good that fact does him. Because of an unsureness about his own identity and existence, Seraphim has not interacted much with the x men, since the 'great shift'. Background Information Ghost was originally created as a 'throw-away' character to give Kitty someone to interact with when she ran off to kill herself, allow herself to die after her 'accident'. But he proved 'popular'/fun to roleplay as and so was fleshed out into a 'complex' character and has been retained. Image sources: * Murray as Ghost *Murray as Seraphim